1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to surface type fasteners known as hook-and-loop fasteners, and more particularly to a fabric fastener tape carrying on its one surface a number of improved hook-shaped material engaging means.
2. Prior Art
According to a known method, a hooked fabric fastener tape of the type described has on one of opposite surfaces of a foundation structure a number of hook-shaped material engaging elements and stems which have been produced in pairs by cutting loops on the respective one leg sections thereof, the loops being made of synthetic resin monofilaments woven into the foundation structure and raising from said one surface thereof. The prior art hooked fabric fastener tape is disadvantageous in that the stems have their respective free ends disposed adjacent to and in substantially confronting relation to the free ends of the corresponding hook-shaped material engaging elements. Such stems have no function to hook the cooperating loops on a mating looped fabric fastener tape, or rather hinder the loops from being introduced into hooking engagement with the hook-shaped material engaging elements as the two fastener tapes are pressed into face-to-face contact together. As a result, the possibility of hooking between hooks and loops, i.e., the firmness of engagement of a hook-and-loop fastener decreases considerably.